This invention relates to a system suitable for use as an information transfer means in conjunction with products such as vending machines, vehicles or a variety of other products wherein, for example, key-like devices are employed in conjunction with receptacles in the products for receiving such a device. Each of the key-like devices and the receptacle have associated electrical components, and the system involves the developing of electrical contact between respective contact areas of the device and the receptacle. When such contact is established, an information transfer function, such as a vending function is then achievable.
To further illustrate the various forms which the invention may take, it is noted that the invention contemplates use of the system for transferring and storing data (including monetary value), for the vending of products and services, for access control for secure areas, for computers and other equipment, and as a rugged replacement; for ISO standard or other smart cards. It is contemplated, for example, that the electrical receptacle for the key-like device will be associated with machines used for dispensing products and services which ordinarily are limited to the receipt of cash in order for the dispensing operation to take place. The holder of a key-like device of the type contemplated by this invention will be able to use that device in lieu of cash. Thus, the holder will have obtained credit up to a certain amount and this credit amount is stored in the memory of the key-like device. Electrical systems of the invention are programmed in a manner such that when the device is used, for example, in a vending machine and a product is dispensed, the memory of the device will record a debit in accordance with the cost of the dispensed product.
Through the use of printed circuit board technology, accompanied by appropriate software and programming, both the key-like device and the equipment with which the receptacle is associated can be made to record any transaction in memory. Thus, for example, the system may be utilized under conditions where the key-like device is "purchased" for an amount such as $100.00, and the device can then be used in combination with a vending operation until the amount of credit purchased has been exhausted.
As indicated, in addition to the vending of products, the system of the invention is suitable for use in a variety of applications including the vending of services. Such services may include, for example, the use of a coin operated washing machine or the purchase of time on a parking meter. The following more detailed description of the invention will illustrate use of the system in connection with a parking meter; however, it will be readily understood that the features to be described are readily applicable to many other operations including, for example, in a vehicle ignition system, or for other applications where security can be enhanced by requiring the electronic transfer of information before some other operation is possible. The key-like device could, for example, be used for security to gain access through a door or to a computer system.
Various prior art systems have been developed which involve the use of a key-like device in combination with a receptacle, with the respective components of the system including printed circuit boards for achieving use of the system in connection with operations including vending operations. Reference is made in particular to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,549,076; 4,578,573 and 4,620,088.
As discussed in these patent disclosures, electrical key-like devices have been proposed in which a master circuit or electrical operating system of some kind, such as a computer system, is activated by use of a portable key-like device which is combined with the electrical system, as by insertion into a receptacle, to make electrical contact or connection with the system. This invention is specifically concerned with a receptacle for receiving the electrical key-like devices and providing electrical connection between the device and a computer or other master circuit operating system.
The key-like devices of the aforementioned patents retain relatively large amounts of data bits (information) in a portable medium of small size. Very fast data access and data transfer rates are provided by electric connection of such devices to a master electrical circuit means including a program memory and a processor by insertion of the key-like device into specially designed electrical receptacles. It is an object of this invention that the receptacles and key-like devices have a design which provides good electrical contact with the computer, even after prolonged usage which might be out of doors, and to fulfill this and other objectives which will be described.